


A Single Bite

by Scarpath



Series: Gifts for a Fish [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Starvation, Unwilling Vampire, Vampire Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Sans didn't ask to become a vampire. He didn't want to be one. He didn't want to accidentally kill someone just because he was hungry. But he didn't want to die...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



> Another gift for my lovely platonic wifey Fish.

Sans hated the one who did this to him. Made him like this. Stars, what he wouldn’t do to be able to enjoy a good bottle of ketchup.

 

But the pain in his middle told him to grow up, and get used to it already.

 

Drinking ketchup was what got Sans into this mess in the first place. He couldn’t be sure who did it. Who ‘sired’ him. All he knew was that he’d gone into his fridge to get a bottle of ketchup. He’d found one more bottle than he thought he had left.

 

And like a fool, he drank it. He knew at the first taste it wasn’t ketchup. He knew he shouldn’t have kept drinking it. It tasted so good! Like the nectar of the gods. After that first sip... well, he wasn’t just a monster anymore.

 

He’d left home, left Papyrus behind. It was better if Papyrus thought he dusted. Better than Papyrus knowing what he was now. Better than risking Papyrus being too close when his hunger finally made him snap.

 

And here he was now. He’d realized by now that it would be better if he ate before his new blood forced him to. Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn’t go to far. Maybe he’d be able to make himself stop. So, with slightly teary eyes, he searched for a target.

 

One came to him instead. “Hey there, what the heck is wrong with you?”

 

Sans’ soul pounded in his chest. He didn’t want to do this! He responded in a shaky tone, unable to fully hide the tears that wanted to force their way loose. “H-hey. Um, have you ever known you had to d-do something b-bad, e-even when y-you’d do a-almost anything t-to e-evade it-t?”

 

Stars, his stuttering just got worse the longer he spoke. He was sure the tears were visible in his eyes. The person who approached him, another skeleton even, smelled so good! And Sans was just so hungry. He hadn’t eaten in a good week, since this whole thing started.

 

The stranger’s expression went from casual to downright worried. He seemed to be wondering if he should help Sans, or just get out of there. Apparently he settled on helping Sans, much to his dismay. Stars, the guy was being too nice! Sans couldn’t even use the excuse of the guy harassing him, not when the guy’s harsh words were followed with the decision to actually stick around instead of trying to run. He didn’t deserve to be put through this, but Sans couldn’t hold himself back.

 

The blood in him caused his eyes to flare, red bleeding into them. He wondered if the color matched the beautiful color of the other skeleton’s single eyelight. The magic did what it was supposed to, leaving the skeleton entranced. It wouldn’t last for to long, not while Sans was this young, and this hungry. He grabbed an arm, and dragged the poor soul away from the public eye.

 

He only just made it to the cave he’d been staying in when the magic ran out, leaving him feeling drained, and the other skeleton to wake from his trance. Sans expected him to fight, to run away while he was so drained.

 

It would probably just be better if he did that. Sans wouldn’t be able to lure another monster here. Not when the very trance he’d used to get the other monster left him so drained. It would just be better if the skeleton left him to dust here. Sans had been closer to the end of his line than he thought. It wouldn’t take long.

 

But instead of leaving, instead of running like any sane monster, the skeleton just caught Sans when he fell over. Even as he spoke in a rough tone, he held Sans carefully, even gently. “What the fuck? What did yer even do to me?”

 

Sans was lowered to the floor, and he took a moment to catch his breath. “Th-the bad th-thing I d-dun w-wanna do-o. I-if you dun l-leave, i-it’ll h-happen to y-you. J-just r-run, b-before it-t takes m-me over-er.”

 

The other skeleton frowned, brows furrowing. “Like hell I’m gonna leave someone in your state! Dude, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

Sans gave a low whine as his teeth started to ache. His canines started to elongate, forming into fangs. He tried weakly to push the other skeleton away.

 

“Oh. So that’s what it is, huh? This yer first time?” Sans’ eyes shot up to meet the other’s lone light. He gave another small whine, trembling with the strain of holding himself back. He gave a small nod.

 

The skeleton reached up, making Sans flinch. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow he was sure was coming. Instead, a hand just gently wiped at the tears he hadn’t even realized were falling down his cheeks. He cautiously opened his eyes to look at the other. “Shh, shh, it’s alright. It’s going tibia okay. Yer don’t hav’ta be afraid. I’ve got plenty of magic for yer. Eat yer fill, kiddo. I’ll be fine.”

 

Sans didn’t want to, but he could no longer hold himself back when the other skeleton tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Sans rocketed forward, sinking his fangs into the offered neck. He sucked greedily, making contented noises at the amazing taste. The monster gasped at the rough bite, but relaxed quickly enough. He put a hand on the back of Sans’ skull.

 

_ Stars, _ he tasted so good! Sans just drank more and more of the delicious magic, small hearts forming in his sockets. The monster hadn’t been lying, either. He still seemed fine, even after Sans got his fill. Sans pulled back, looking up at the monster with adoring eyes.

 

“Heh, did ya like yer meal, little bat?” Sans nodded at the question. He grew a little shy as what happened sunk in.

 

“Th-thanks. I- uh... thank you. I’m Sans.”

 

“I’m Red. Nice ta meet’cha.” Sans smiled up at Red. His eyelights were still in the shape of little hearts.

 

“Thank you, Red. I...” Sans’ voice went quiet, and he looked down. “I was so afraid of actually k-killing someone b-because of this. I was just so hungry.”

 

Red gave a small chuckle at the sight, and pulled Sans into a hug. “No worries, kiddo. I used to know a vampire, though he moved on eventually when folks learned there was a vamp in the area. He always said I taste like shit, but he kept comin’ back ‘till he couldn’t anymore. If yer that desperate not ta hurt anyone, ya can stay with me.”

 

Sans eyes went wide, and he returned the hug tightly. A few tears welled in his eyes as a wave of relief rocked over him. He gave a wry laugh. “I-if you taste like shit, then I’m not sure I could survive somethin’ better... Thank you. I’d love to stay with you.”

 

Red just laughed, pouring just a bit of healing magic into himself to heal the bite. He stood, still holding Sans in his arms. Sans gave a small ‘eep’ of surprise before quietly nuzzling into Red. With a full belly and a clearer conscious, Sans drifted asleep in Red’s arms.

 

“Heh, yer not so bad, kiddo. Plenty of worse vampires out there. High magic well or not, most would’a just killed me before I even woke from the trance.” Red cradled Sans in his arms. He’d protect this one.

 

While Red might be a vampire hunter, he prided himself on only hunting those who deserved it. Sans was a good kid though. Probably didn’t even want to become a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended up really enjoying this one, and got more ideas for it. I should be able to get another chapter up for you guys, too.

In Red’s care, Sans... well, he wasn’t exactly happy, but he at least didn’t hate what he was quite as much.  Red at least taught him how to better control his blood.

 

Sans had been surprised to look in the mirror and see how much younger he looked. Red explained that it was due to the blood trying to make his appearance better match his age as a vampire. Sans didn’t mind it too much, since they could use it as an excuse to say he was Red’s kid. They just said that Sans’ mother hadn’t wanted him anymore, and had passed him off to Red.

 

The two of them were out shopping when Sans saw something that had him darting to hide behind Red. “What’s up, kiddo?”

 

Sans responded in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention to him. “P-Papyrus. My brother. Don’t want him to know.”

 

The response drew a sad grimace to Red’s face. Yet another family pulled apart by vampires. If he found the vampire who sired Sans, he would make absolutely sure to put them down.

 

The echo of a voice made its way to the pair. It was an almost heartwrenching call of Sans’ name. When Red saw the hesitation on Sans’ face, he spoke in a low tone. “Are ya sure this is what yer want, kiddo?”

 

Sans’ face crumpled, and he hid it in the back of Red’s shirt. He shook his head. It was enough for Red, who scooped Sans up and put him on one hip. Sans kept his face buried in Red’s shoulder, not wanting his tears to be seen.

 

Red made his way over to the tall skeleton who was calling out Sans’ name. He placed a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder to get his attention. “Heya, do you think we could speak in private?”

 

Papyrus was instantly on guard when he saw Sans. He was smaller than what Papyrus knew, but it was enough to have him agree to speak privately. Red led him to the house, which wasn’t far. Red sat on the couch, and prompted Papyrus to do the same.

 

“There’s no easy way ta say this, so I’m jus’ gonna be blunt with yer, Papyrus. Yer brother got turned into a vampire.” Sans flinched, tightening his grip on Red for a short moment. He took a shaky breath, and turned towards Papyrus with wet sockets.

 

“H-hey b-bro.” Papyrus’ eyes widened with shock. He reached for Sans, who launched himself into his arms. “S-sorry-y-y, bro. I sh-shouldn’t-n’t ha-have left-t, b-but I w-was so-o s-scared I-I’d hu-hurt you-ou be-because o-of it-t.”

 

Papyrus fell back on old habits, from when Sans was this age before. He held his little brother close, gently shushing him. “It’s okay, Sans. I’m not upset with you. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

 

Sans’ crying grew quieter as he started to calm down. Seeing that Sans was doing alright, Papyrus turned his head to Red. “I suppose you’ve been taking care of him?”

 

Red nodded as he considered how much to tell Papyrus. “I have a large well of magic, I can keep him fed without any worries of being harmed by it. Because his body changed to match his vampire age, we decided to have him pose as my son.”

 

Papyrus hummed, the information proving interesting. “I see. Thank you for taking care of him. Do you know how he was turned?”

 

Red’s expression darkened. “From what he told me, a bottle of his favorite drink was laced with vampire blood. If I find the one who sired him, they will not survive long. I am a very selective vampire hunter. Sans is safe from that, as he has constantly done his best not to hurt anyone around him.”

 

Sans shyly looked up at Papyrus and added to Red’s response with a question. “D-do you know who mighta gotten into the house to put that bottle into the fridge?”

 

Papyrus’ soul sunk at the implication. Someone had gotten into their house to do this to Sans. It was probably someone they  _ trusted _ .

 

Papyrus had failed his brother. He was supposed to  _ protect _ Sans from this sort of thing, not invite someone into their home to do such a thing. Who was close enough to his to know Sans’ favorite drink, and how to get into the house?

 

He doubted it was Undyne or Grillby, so it could only be... “There was a skeleton who had moved into Snowdin recently. He stayed with us for a short while before he got his own place.”

 

Red clenched his fists, a pit forming in his stomach as he got a very bad feeling about this. “What was his name? What did he look like?”

 

“Oh, he went by the name Edge. He was tall like me, and had scars over one socket.” Papyrus responded quickly, wanting to have his precious little brother at least have some retribution for his change.

 

Red closed his eyes, and a resigned sigh slipped from his teeth. “Damn it. It had to be him, didn’t it.  _ Damn _ it, he fucking  _ promised!” _

 

Red pulled a small charm out of his pocket, and stared at it as if it would tell him what he should do here. He wiped at the tears that tried to escape and stood. “Heh, looks like I’m going to have to pay my brother a visit.” Red gave Sans’ head a gentle pat. “Sorry kiddo. I should have taken care of him long ago. I may love the brat, but he’d finally gone too far. Shouldn’t have given him that last chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry this chapter took so long. Surprise though, there will actually be at least one more chapter after this one, possibly two!

Sans spoke somewhat nervously. “Wh-what’s gonna happen to him?”

 

While Sans was upset that Edge had all but ruined his life, he didn’t like the idea of killing him. He  _ was _ Red’s brother.

 

Red sighed, starting to gather up a few tools as he spoke. “There’s a prison for vampires and other parasitic folk who misuse their specialized magic. Since yer magic is great at hurting people, we used to hav’ta kill those who we couldn’ trust. Now though, we’ve figured out how ta keep vampires, werewolves, and similar people contained safely. Since ya clearly didn’t want ta be turned, I’ll have ta drag my bro there. He’ll be fine, but won’t be able to leave.”

 

Red quickly packed a bag, knowing that the sooner he caught Edge, the better. “If yer wouldn’t mind, I’d prefer if you two could stay here while I’m gone. Yer free to use whatever ya need. If Edge finds Sans, he could control him with the blood used to sire him. It’s nasty stuff, but if my bro knows that I’m onto ‘im, he won’t hesitate to use Sans against me. I’d rather not let him do that.”

 

Papyrus’ face darkened further at the information. “We will stay here then. I suppose you’ve got some sort of defense here?”

 

“Yeah, wards specialized in keeping vampires out if they aren’t invited. Surprisingly effective. I’ll teach ya how to make ‘em if you want later, but fer now I need to try and find Edge. Lemmie give you my number real quick.” Red quickly jotted his number down and passed it to Papyrus.

 

He then threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked back over to the couch. He pressed a kiss to Sans’ forehead. “Stay safe, kiddo. I’ll be back before ya know it.”

 

Sans wiggled out of Papyrus’ hold so he could wrap his arms tightly against his adoptive parent. “You stay safe too!” He glanced back at Papyrus, before deciding to say his mind anyways. “Love you, Dad.”

 

Red’s expression softened as he hugged Sans tightly. “Love ya too, sweetheart.”

 

Papyrus watched the two with a speculative gaze. Their father had died while Sans was still an infant. He’d never really known a father, just the brother who had raised him. Seeing how much Red seemed to care about Sans, though, he couldn’t be upset.

 

Gaster would probably be happy that Sans had found someone to call ‘Dad’ in his absence. Thus, how  _ could _ Papyrus be upset?

 

Okay, maybe he was a little upset he’d been replaced so quickly. Just a touch. He wouldn’t let himself act out, though. Sans seemed so nervous about it even without him going off on him.

 

Sans was reluctant to pull back, but eventually he did. Red gave him a reassuring pat. “I’ll be back soon. You catch up with your bro, yeah?”

 

Sans nodded, quietly going back over to his brother. It was obvious he was upset about Red leaving, but he didn’t try to stop him. While he was physically and emotionally a child, he was still mentally an adult. He could see that putting up a fuss wouldn’t do anything but make things worse. When Papyrus held his arms out for a hug, Sans crawled up on his lap to curl up against his chest like he used to when he was little.

 

Red hesitated at the door, glancing back at the brothers. He really wanted to soothe his charge, but...

 

He had a vampire to track down.

 

The moment he heard the click of the door behind Red, Sans let his emotions get the best of him. He cried quietly into Papyrus’ chest. “Papy, I’m scared.”

 

Papyrus rocked his brother gently. “I don’t know him very well yet, but...” He carefully planned his next words. “Your new father seems like he can take care of himself. I’m sure he’ll be back soon, then we won’t have to worry about Edge finding you, yeah?”

 

Sans nodded, and after another few rocks pulled back to wipe at his eyes. “I’m sorry I left.”

 

“It’s okay, brother. I was very worried... but it is probably better you got away from Edge like you did. And you found your father, didn’t you? So it’s not all bad.” Papyrus couldn’t begrudge his brother for it. The hurt was already starting to fade as Sans sat in his arms. Just because Sans found new family didn’t mean he was replaced.

 

Sans cracked a small smile at the mention of Red. “He’s really nice, once you get to know him. He might try to act all tough, but he’s really a big softy on the inside. I think you’ll like him.”

 

When Sans shifted to sit more comfortably on Papyrus’ lap, they were both reminded of their younger years. When Sans would crawl into his lap after a rough day of school and they’d just enjoy being with each other. Until, of course, Sans had to pretend he wasn’t tired. Papyrus would try to coax him to bed, and perhaps only succeed by playing up his own exhaustion and asking Sans to read him a bedtime story. Sans would always turn down having one read to him, but the opposite? Not so much.

 

They both knew it was more for Sans’ sake, but he’d always have played along. Reading the story while tucked into Papyrus’ side on the racecar bed they’d shared for so long would often get him tired enough that he didn’t fight it when Papyrus made him stay in bed.

 

He didn’t have the energy to put up the fuss he used to, though. He got up from Papyrus’ lap, and took his hand. “Come on. Lemmie show you my room!”

 

Papyrus let himself be pulled along with a smile. Sans’ room was fairly plain, with only a few decorations. It was clear that he hadn’t been living there long, as the room was still quite clean.

 

When Sans dragged him up onto the bed, Papyrus settled down fairly easily. He could read the exhaustion on his brother’s face clear as day. The bed was large enough for the both of them, and Sans seemed more than content to share his bed. Cuddled up, the brothers drifted to sleep easily.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Red had counted on, it was that Edge couldn’t get at Sans. He’d forgotten, though, that he’d given his brother free reign to enter the house years ago, and never actually removed the permission.

 

When Sans heard the door open while he and Papyrus were enjoying lunch, he’d hopped up from his seat and run towards the door. He thought it was Red at the door. When he caught sight of Edge, though, he froze. After a moment, he turned to run. This wasn’t something he could run from forever, though.

 

The blood Edge had put in him flared painfully. He tried to struggle, he really did. It wasn’t enough.

 

Papyrus hadn’t gotten into Edge’s sight before he saw the panic in Sans’ eyes. The fear told him everything he needed to know, and he bolted. He couldn’t fight his brother. Edge probably knew he was here, but he decided to take the chance.

 

He was able to flee, thankfully. Once he felt he was far enough away, he pulled out his phone. He was quick to call Red. The moment he heard Red pick up he started talking frantically. “I don’t know how he got in, but Edge has Sans. I didn’t know if he’d make us fight, so I ran. I’m not sure if he knows I’m here.”

 

Red swore colorfully. “You made the right choice. Much as I hate to say it, you should probably keep out of this. The fewer people involved, the less likely Sans is to get injured. I’ll be there quickly.”

 

Red took a gamble, and reached into his magic to change the wards on the house. If Edge hadn’t left yet, it would trap him inside for at least a little while. Unfortunately he couldn’t make an exception for Sans long distance. “Don’t you dare hurt my kid, Edge.”

 

With anger burning in his bones, Red rushed back home was quickly as he could.

 

Sans couldn’t move. The blood in him burned painfully, and all he wanted to do was run like Papyrus had. At least Papyrus was safe. Edge hadn’t noticed him. 

 

Edge loomed over him. “You really messed up, Sans. I was going to be nice, I really was. You give me no choice, coming here. I think I need to teach you not to run from your sire.”

 

Tears welled in Sans’ eyes as he was roughly picked up. Edge took him to the living room, and bent him over the edge of the couch. The tears in his eyes flowed over when he heard the sound of a belt being loosened. Was Edge going to do what he thinks? No! No, no, no!

 

Sans tried to trash, to struggle. It didn’t do anything though, not with the blood locking him in place. He gave a scream when his pants were pulled down. “NO!”

 

He was almost thankful when he felt leather rip at his pelvis. Getting whipped with a belt was much better than what he’d feared. Even still, it hurt. It hurt so bad. He was left sobbing into the couch. “You’d best keep this lesson in mind, whelp. Don’t. Run.”

 

After a good number of lashings, Edge finally pulled Sans’ pants back up and put his belt back. “Now. We’ve best get out of here. No doubt my brother will be chasing, thanks to your ridiculous attempts to flee from me.”

 

Tears continued to flow, even as Sans was made to stand and start walking. His pelvis and femurs stung with the movement as he was made to walk behind Edge. Unfortunately, it didn’t even seem to take Edge any effort at all to control him, no matter how hard he struggled.

 

The only blessing was seeing Edge face plant into a seeming invisible wall when he tried to walk out the door. It might have drawn a giggle from Sans, if he wasn’t so terrified. He was glad he’d held back when Edge rounded on him. “YOU! You were in on this, weren’t you? I’ll make you pay, whelp!”

 

Oh stars. Where was the gentleman that had stayed with Sans and Papyrus? This Edge was just cruel. Sans was backhanded strong enough to send him flying. This was no longer Edge trying to discipline a child. Sans was no longer in any semblance of safety.

 

Sans bawled out a cry for his father. It did him no good. Edge took to punishing him with cruel abandon. He kept to it for an eternity, before eventually settling down. He sat on the couch, and forced Sans to hold a pose through the pain. He had to be ready when Red got there, after all.

 

And that was exactly the sight Red was met with when he got home. His adoptive child beaten half to death and pointing a knife over his chest. Red froze in the doorway to the house. “Any sudden moves and the child dies, brother dear.”

 

A fresh wave of tears trailed down Sans’ face at Edge’s harsh words. He was being used against his dad, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Daddy...”

 

The small, pitiful cry brought tears to Red’s eyes. He met his brother’s gaze with a haunted look. “Why? What did he do to deserve this?”

 

“Only run to you, of course. Tch. You were so pacified by my promise, you didn’t even seem to think I might have lied. And now thanks to him, you know the truth. Years of planning, and he threw it all away.” Edge scowled, giving Sans a good kick from behind. Sans cried out as the kick had the knife he was holding dig into his bone. “So now if you value the whelp’s life, you’re going to let him kill you.”

 

“No! No, no, no!” Sans screamed as he was forced to his feet. As the knife was pointed at Red. He fought the blood that was forcing him to move stronger then ever, only managing to to make it hurt more. “NO! Dad! Run!”

 

Red stood frozen, sockets void of light. He couldn’t recognize the monster Edge had become. The monster who’d use a child hostage against him. “Y-you’ve gotta be kidding me. C-come on Boss, this i-isn’t funny!”

 

When Red took a step back from Sans, the knife was turned back at the child’s chest. “I assure you brother dear, this is no joke.”

 

To prove the point, the knife was pushed against Sans’ ribs hard enough to draw a whine. Red crumpled under the threat. He fell to his knees. “Okay, okay, you win. Just- please, don’t make him do it. Do it yourself if you must. Don’t make him do it.”

 

“Oh please, he’s not getting out of his punishment so easy. No, you’re going to lay down with your hands to your sides and let him kill you.” Red hesitated, and was rewarded with another whine from Sans as the knife dug into his ribs. Sans was clearly trying to hold the noise back, which only made it that much harder to hear.

 

Red gave his adopted son a strained smile before closing his eyes and laying down as he was ordered.. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. I know it’s not you. I love you.”

 

Red was, accepting of his death. He couldn’t fight his child. Over the few short days he’d known Sans, he’d grown to love him so greatly. He couldn’t stand the thought of living if it meant losing Sans.

 

Sans fought hard enough that it felt like he was going to break from the strain of it. He slowly knelt down by Red’s side, and his traitorous body coiled up for the strike. He didn’t want to kill Red! He screwed his eyes shut, unable to watch as the little struggle he’d managed crumpled and the knife was plunged down.

 

A pair of hands stopped his, and the knife was wrested from his fingers. He opened his eyes, and was met with the welcome sight of Papyrus. “P-pa-papy!” 

 

Sans was never more happy to be tackled and pinned to the ground in his life. 

 

The moment he realized what was going on, Red rushed to his feet. Thankfully, Papyrus had caught Edge enough by surprise that Red was able to grab his gun from its holster and shoot. The silvered bullet hit, and Edge locked up. He couldn’t fight Red off with silver in his manalines, and Red was able to subdue him. “Yer so fucking lucky I loved you or I’d be killing you instead of sending you to the facility. I’ve half a mind ta do it anyways after what ya nearly made my adoptive kid do.”

 

Red merely settled to  _ painfully _ bind Edge up. Not only were the more painful bonds required to keep Edge from being able to control Sans anymore, Red was really damned pissed.

 

He gave Edge a kick for good measure, and turned back to where Papyrus was pinning Sans down. “Okay. Okay, you can let Sans go now. Edge can’t control him like that.”

 

The moment he was let up, Sans rushed away. While logically he knew he’d just been the tool, he couldn’t quite handle it yet. Couldn’t handle being in the same room as Red after what he’d almost done. He ran to his bedroom, grabbed a blanket and pillow from the bed, and climbed into the small walk-in closet.

 

He made himself a small nest, and curled up as small as he could in the corner of the closet. The pillow absorbed his tears as his tiny body hitched with small sobs.

 

Red slumped when Sans ran. He looked a little longingly after his son, before turning to Papyrus. “Could ya go to him? I’m not sure I’d be invited, and I gotta take care ‘o this piece of shit.”

 

Papyrus nodded, quickly chasing after his brother while Red pulled out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this isn't the last chapter. Hell the next one might not even be the last one. I promise I'll finish this fic eventually, though! Please be patient for me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect Red to be a vampire hunter, eh? He didn't recognize Sans as a vampire at first, which would have been a fatal mistake with a good %90 of vampires. Good thing Sans isn't part of that %90.
> 
> There miiigght be more of this at some point. I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
